Season 8 (Croatia)
This is the eighth season of Tko želi biti milijunaš?, the Croatian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Tarik Filipović. Top prize is 1.000.000 Kn. Lifelines * Ask the Audience (pitaj publiku) * 50:50 (pola-pola) * Phone-A-Friend (zovi prijatelja) Episodes * Episode 1 (19th September 2019) Goran Banjanin (1.000 Kn - lost on 4.000 Kn) Sandro Šegedin (1.000 Kn - lost on 8.000 Kn) Mirella Žanetić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) * Episode 2 (26th September 2019) Katarina Petanjak Škiljić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Frane Ivišić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) * Episode 3 (3rd October 2019) Matea Bračić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Gorana Tuškan (1.000 Kn - lost on 32.000 Kn) * Episode 4 (10th October 2019) Bruno Robert Kirinić (125.000 Kn) Mirta Karina Rogić (4.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 5 (17th October 2019) Mirta Karina Rogić (1.000 Kn - lost in 8.000 Kn) Vedran Rončević (64.000 Kn) Dejan Zrna (1.000 Kn - lost on 16.000 Kn) * Episode 6 (24th October 2019) Lucija Grabovac (16.000 Kn) Vladimir Zrinjski (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) * Episode 7 (31th October 2019) Antun Pervan (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Roko Škrabič (64.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 8 (7th November 2019) Roko Škrabič (32.000 Kn - lost on 125.000 Kn) Hrvoje Tenšek (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Stipan Šarić (8.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 9 (17th November 2019) Stipan Šarić (8.000 Kn) Marijana Bišćan (1.000 Kn - lost on 32.000 Kn) Perica Oroz (2.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 10 (21st November 2019) Perica Oroz (16.000 Kn) Josip Buklijaš (125.000 Kn) Ivan Cota (4.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 11 (28th November 2019) Ivan Cota (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Luka Bućan (16.000 Kn) Manuela Bradić (1.000 Kn - lost on 16.000 Kn) * Episode 12 (5th December 2019) Romana Zubak (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Pavao Banić (125.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 13 (12th December 2019) Pavao Banić (32.000 Kn - lost on 250.000 Kn) Matej Križman (16.000 Kn) Domagoj Njegovan (64.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 14 (19th December 2019) Domagoj Njegovan (64.000 Kn) Hrvoje Pichler (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Mario Zorko (1.000 Kn - lost on 32.000 Kn) * Episode 15 (26th December 2019) Florijan Skok (64.000 Kn) Vlado Karakaš (16.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 16 (31st December 2019) Sandra Lončarić and Marko Cindrić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Nataša Janjić and Hrvoje Kečkeš (125.000 Kn) * Episode 17 (2nd January 2020) Vlado Karakaš (64.000 Kn) Hrvoje Starčević (1.000 Kn - lost on 16.000 Kn) Jakov Smilovič (8.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 18 (9th January 2020) Jakov Smilovič (16.000 Kn) Zvonimir Vlahović (125.000 Kn) * Episode 19 (16th January 2020) Josip Ivanovič (32.000 Kn - lost on 125.000 Kn) Bogdan Matijevič (16.000 Kn) * Episode 20 (23rd January 2020) Denis Kolar (1.000 Kn - lost on 8.000 Kn) Donna Dodig (16.000 Kn) Dora Novak (16.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 21 (30th January 2020) Dora Novak (16.000 Kn) Luka Kodrnja (16.000 Kn) Sanja Mrzljak Jovanić (32.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 22 (6th February 2020) Sanja Mrzljak Jovanić (32.000 Kn - lost on 64.000 Kn) Marko Veizović (64.000 Kn) Karla Žigman (8.000 Kn, continued) * Episode 23 (13th February 2020) Karla Žigman (64.000 Kn) Ivan Jurić (125.000 Kn) * Episode 24 (20th February 2020) * Episode 25 (27th February 2020) * Episode 26 (6th March 2020) * Episode 27 (13th March 2020) * Episode 28 (20th March 2020) * Episode 29 (27th March 2020) * Episode 30 (2nd April 2020) * Episode 31 (9th April 2020) * Episode 32 (16th April 2020) * Episode 33 (23rd April 2020) * Episode 34 (30th April 2020) * Episode 35 (7th May 2020) * Episode 36 (14th May 2020) * Episode 37 (21st May 2020) * Episode 38 (28th May 2020) Trivia *In 1st episode, on Sandro Šegedin’s 8th question, Ask the Audience used, where 66% voted for the wrong answer. *In 4th episode, Bruno Robert Kirinić became the first contestant to reach to the second milestone with all 3 lifelines (along with answering the 11th question correctly without using them). *As of this season, the Phone a Friend lifeline shortened from 30 to 25 seconds. *In 12th episode, Pavao Banić became the first contestant to reach to the 13th question with two lifelines. **However, in the next episode, on his 13th question, Ask the Audience used, where 62% voted for the wrong answer and 18% were right. Also, he is the first contestant this season to answer the 250.000 Kn question wrong lose 93.000 Kn. *In 14th episode, on Hrvoje Pichler’s 11th question, Ask the Audience used, where 61% voted for the wrong answer and 14% were right. *In 18th episode, Zvonimir Vlahović became the second contestant to reach to the 13th question with two lifelines. **However, on his 13th question, Ask the Audience used, where 55% voted for the wrong answer and 7% were right. The contestant didn’t trust them and after using Phone a Friend, he took the money. *In 21st episode, nobody answered right in 1st FFF question. *Ivan Jurić reached 125.000 Kn with all 3 lifelines left. 71% of the audience were right but the contestant didn’t risk it. Category:Croatian series